Haru Haru
by epochalypse
Summary: Of dried persimmons, sake and a late night cuddle on the roof. Gin lets himself free when he's with Rangiku and confesses things. - GinRan, end of the Soul Society-arc. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**A/N: **I honestly think I made them a bit too OOC but then, for Gin's part, it's because I made him have two sides, and in this story, this is the side that he only shows to Rangiku.

* * *

The sound of two soft knocks on her door took her attention away from her paperwork, but she never really paid attention to paperwork. She pulled up her robes to barely cover her ample chest and opened the door. The sliver haired captain looked down on her with his everlasting smile on his face and his eyes narrowed to slits. She moved back slightly and let him into her room and closed the door behind her. She looked up at him and stared. He widened his eyes to let her look at his crimson orbs.

"What are you doing up this late, Gin?" Rangiku yawned slightly. "I still have some paper work to finish before I sleep."

"Well, I brought you some dried persimmons and some sake," Gin shrugged. "I thought that you might be interested in having a late night snack with me on the roof, y'know, like old times."

"You know I can't say no to dried persimmons and sake," Rangiku smiled slightly. "You silly ass, let's go."

"I even grew these persimmon trees myself, Ran," Gin grinned. "Everybody says I make the best dried persimmons in the Soul Society."

"That's just because they're too afraid to say otherwise, Gin!" Rangiku playfully teased him. "But it's okay, I love 'em."

They reached the roof in an instant. They both sat down next to each other. Gin took Rangiku's hand into his.

"Look at the stars, Ran," He pointed them out. "You see that brightest star? I think it's really pretty, just like you."

"Oh Gin, you're always saying such things," Rangiku gulped down some sake while Gin munched on dried persimmons.

"I'm not saying it for fun, I do mean it." He grumbled. "And I only say them to you, no one else."

"Gin, I know you never say it to anyone else." Rangiku tightened her grip on his hand. "You're so different with everyone else. You're always so cold and cynical to them but you're never like that to me."

"I'm only like that because I have to be," Gin said. "There are so many things that I want to tell you, but I can't, no matter how much it's killing me to."

"You can try telling me," She said softly and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one who I can talk you and the only one who understands me," He whispered. "I don't want to lose that relationship I have with you by telling you things that will make you judge me."

"I would never judge you, Gin," Rangiku looked up at him. "You may have done some really stupid stuff but I know that you'll never hurt me."

"This time, I really can't tell you what it is," Gin said dejectedly. "I don't want to hurt you this time. I don't want you to lose your trust in me, more than you already have."

Gin interlocked his hand into hers. Nobody else in the Soul Society had ever seen him at this point of his life where his eyes were opened fully and not full of hate or disdain, or was his smile a genuine one. Rangiku was always the one where he could fully be free and could let himself go. She understood him, most of the time.

Rangiku tightened her grip around Gin's fingers and looked at him. He was staring into the night sky with his red eyes while simultaneously popping dried persimmons into his mouth. She scooted closer to Gin, as close as she could be and held on tight.

"Gin, why are you telling me all this?" She asked him quietly. "Are you going to leave me?"

Gin stopped chewing and quickly swallowed.

"I can't answer you, Ran," He smiled faintly. "There are some things that are better not known, especially what I know."

"You always leave without telling me where you're going," Rangiku whined. "It's not fair."

Gin sat quietly for a while, taking a gulp of sake.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you where I'm going, Ran," Gin said softly. "Sometimes, even I don't know where I'm going."

"You always make me worry."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"You know I love you, don't you, Gin?"

"And you know I love you too, Ran."

-

"Don't move, please," Rangiku said.

"Sorry Captain Aizen, she got me." Gin yelled at Aizen.

"I didn't want this to happen to you, Ran," Gin whispered in the midst of the battlefield.

"Don't leave me, Gin," Rangiku whispered back, a small tear slid down her cheek. "I don't want to lose you."

"I can't lie to you now, Ran," Gin said. "But I don't know when I'll ever see you again, honestly."

"Then don't go," She tightened her grip on her zanpakuto against his neck.

"I have to go," He said. "I brought myself into this and I will see it through."

"You idiot, Gin," She said angrily.

"Ran, you're the only one who knows me for who I am, and I want to leave it as that," Gin rushed through his sentence as the Menos Grande opened up the sky. Rangiku stared at it in horror.

"I have to go soon," Gin whispered. "Don't miss me."

The negation beamed on Gin.

"Too bad, it would have been nice if my capture lasted a bit longer," Gin said to Rangiku. "Farewell, Rangiku. I'm sorry."

Rangiku only stared at him as he was lifted up by the beam. She only looked when he went to the other side and when the sky closed. She could only look. She felt as if a part of her had been ripped out by none other than Gin. She felt as if she was about to crumble to the ground but prevented herself to do so. Stray tears slid down both sides of her cheeks and she realized she was silently crying. No one saw her; she quickly wiped the tears away.

_"Rangiku, you idiot. You left your heart with him."_

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad. But in my view, Gin's a real softie when it comes to Rangiku. Nonetheless, it was still out of character and I hope it was okay. :(  
**


End file.
